


Just in Case

by The_Exile



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Before Battle, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Oswin has seen war before and knows how bad it can get. He plans to grow old with Hector but just in case the worst happens, he can't let his feelings go unsaid, so he writes a note.written for fffc day 27





	Just in Case

Oswin's job has always been dangerous. Ostian politics is as flammable as that of any other nation. He has a lot of daggers to take in the back for his liege. His armour is ludicrously heavy, so much so that he has to cheat with a couple of minor enchantments just so he can wear the thing. It doesn't help as much as people think it does. Sometimes it just makes him a big slow-moving shiny target. It's been worse since the enchantments went slightly wrong one day and now he conducts magic a little more than he should. Some days he feels like he's walking around with a big flashing arrow pointing to him with a sign saying 'assassins, please target me'. 

Which he guessed was technically his job.

It was still less dangerous than the war he knew was about to break out. He had seen war before. People with armour as heavy as his died in the hundreds. All the little things that made life bearable would be shattered, his world turned upside down and shaken vigorously. Even if he could escape the front lines - and he suspected he was going to have to get out of here very son with his liege, probably in secret - he would have to leave his relatively comfortable life and all his comrades behind. There was no way to know how long he would have to spend on the road, how many skirmishes he would get caught up in and have to protect Hector from. Noble idiot that he was, Hector would insist on fighting alongside him, making him harder to protect. Hector was no slouch in battle, mind you - he even had the potential to save Oswin's life one day. 

There was still a very high chance that Oswin would die, most likely protecting Hector. There would be no more chances to say how he really felt about the younger man he had dedicated his whole life to, who he was willing to throw that life away for in an instant. Hector would never know that it was more than just loyalty and duty, that if it was any other Lordling he had been sworn to, the weary veteran would have retired by now. 

Double-checking that the often mischievous young Lord was actually using the privy and not spying on his retainer, Oswin took out a quill, parchment and ink pot, then sat down on his specially reinforced chair.

'If I had the choice,' he began, 'I would wish for nothing but the chance to live out the rest of my life with you in peace...'


End file.
